


Egy éjszaka a mennyországban

by lunatunder



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 11:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14284383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunatunder/pseuds/lunatunder
Summary: Songfic, az M-People: One Night in Heaven című dalára írtam.Figyelmeztetés: OOC karakterek és + 18 karikás tartalom.





	Egy éjszaka a mennyországban

Harry talán századszorra átkozta el magát, amiért igen mondott barátjának, Ronnak. Persze örvendetes fejlemény, hogy öt év együtt járás után a vörös hajú végre elszánta magát, és kerek két hónap alatt eljutott a megfelelő gyűrű kiválasztásáig; de hogy a lánykéréshez miért igényelte Harry társaságát, ez továbbra is rejtély volt az egykori Világmegmentő előtt. Ráadásul a klub, ahová elcipelte elég fura hírnévnek örvendezett, és nemcsak a kissé sokatmondó _„One night in heaven”_ elnevezés miatt.

Minisztériumi pletykák szerint ez egy félig muglik által is látogatott hely volt a Sohóban, ahol bárki kiélhette eltitkolt vágyait. Ha igaz volt a hír, akkor még varázstudókkal is előfordult, hogy nem igazán emlékeztek, hogyan jutottak bizonyos idegenek ágyába, és főképpen arra nem, hogy miket műveltek ébredésük előtt. Számos aranyvérűt érte meglepetésként a Reggeli Próféta arra szakosodott rovatában megpillantott kompromitáló fényképük, mellyel sikeresen lejáratták magukat. Harry évek óta kerülte a sajtónyilvánosságot, csak Hermionén keresztül nyilatkozott, de biztos volt, hogy adott esetben a Próféta bezúzná az addig kinyomtatott számokat, és frisset nyomtatna vele a címlapon. Abban az esetben, ha rájönnének kicsi titkára…

Nem volt ez olyan eget rengető újdonság, legalábbis minden barátja, Ginny és még a Weasley szülők számára sem. Csak Harry őrlődött, próbálta elleplezni az igazságot önmaga és a környezete előtt is, a háború után egy évig. A vörös hajú lány nem várt lelkesedéssel segítette szakításukat, felvállalva, hogy képtelen Harryre várni évekig, hogy képtelenek voltak normális randikat tervezni, azért, mert a Hős egyszerre tanult aurornak és vett részt volt halálfalók üldözésében is. Ginny ellibegett Dean karjába, és szakításuk után egy évvel már esküvőt tervezett-szervezett; míg Harrynek csak a magány jutott osztályrészül. Gyakran elnézte kortársait, ahogy azok lassanként mind párt találtak, mialatt ő szinte minden este gyilkosok után rohangászott, vagy papírmunkába, kihallgatási jegyzőkönyvekbe temetkezett. A munka egyre inkább felfalta életét, csak ritkán engedve neki pásztorórát egy-egy hivatásos karjaiban, akikre ráadásul emléktörlő bűbájt volt kénytelen szórni. Muglikkal sem járt jobban, nekik nem merte bevallani önmagáról az igazat, és az állandó titkolózása csak gyanakvást szült.

 

Félve lépett be a fényes feketére festett ajtón, hogy vajon tartani fognak-e a testét átalakító bűbájok, de szerencséje volt, vagy csak hatalmasabb a varázsereje, mint amit a bejáratot örző, varázslatokat megsemmisítő mágia képes lett volna megtörni. Ronnal megbeszélték, hogy a pultnál találkoznak, ahol a vörös hajú barátja egy tucat rózsával a kezében, és gyűrűvel a zsebében várja majd Hermionét. Úgy tervezték, hogy hármasban ünneplik majd meg az igent, de nem esetén, bár ezt az eshetőséget Harry erősen kétlette, együtt isszák le magukat a sárga földig. Ron ott is állt, a megbeszéltek szerint, árgus szemekkel vizslatta a bejáratot, és odaintett a belépő Harrynek.

\-           Jól nézel ki öregem! – mondta barátjának a hős.

\-           Kösz, te is! Még jó, hogy megbeszéltük, hogy fogsz kinézni, mit veszel fel, mert nem biztos, hogy megismertelek volna. Új varázslatok? – kérdezte Ron, miközben két Lángnyelv viszkit rendelt a pultostól.

-           Igen, épp Hermione talált nekem még erősebb bűbájokat, a haladó szintnél is – mosolygott Harry, majd hozzátette – Aki most lépett be, igen szexisen felöltözve, szóval a helyedben gyorsan odasietnék hozzá, mielőtt lecsapja valaki.

\-           Kösz, Harry, rohanok is. Majd intek, ha megvolt a dolog – szólt vissza Ron, aki fénysebességgel indult el barátnője, és azt őt körülvevő, érdeklődő pasik felé.

\-           Potter? Ez aztán a meglepetés! – mondta egy gyanúsan ismerős hang Harry háta mögül.

\-           Nem, biztosan összetéveszt valakivel – kezdte Harry a hazugságot, de megfordulva elakadt a szava Draco Malfoy láttán.

Évek óta nem látta a szöszit, csak néha egy-egy képét a Prófétában, ahol a volt mardekáros nem is titkolta sosem, hogy épp egy-egy férfi ágyából szállt ki. Tetőtől talpig feketében volt Malfoy, a selyeming felső gombja nyitva, hogy egy csöpp belátást engedjen, míg csípőjén ingerlően megfeszült a sötét anyag. A mugli divattervező, Calvin Klein kapva kapott volna a magabiztos fellépésű Malfoy láttán, élete végéig szóló, exkluzív szerződést kínálva neki.

-           Nem hinném, hogy tévednék, ahhoz túl jól ismerjük egymást, nemde? – vonta fel szemöldökét Malfoy, láthatóan élvezve a hatást, amit Harryből kiváltott. Kettősük egyre élénkebb érdeklődésre ragadtatta a pult környékén állókat, aminek a volt griffendéles egyáltalán nem örült.

-           Mondom, nem ismerjük egymást – szögezte le Harry, és poharát kezébe véve, ellépett a vonzó szőkétől. A következő pillanatban azonban az eddigi beszélgető partnere még közelebb lépett hozzá, és egy pillanatra átölelte a derekát úgy állította meg.

-           Bármilyen álcában megismerlek Potter, most is, és évekkel ezelőtt is. Tudod, hogy mire gondolok, igaz? Látom az arcodon, hogy töprengtél a dolgon, megleptelek ezzel – suttogta fülébe Malfoy.

\-           De akkor miért nem szóltál? – fordult vissza döbbenten a másikhoz Harry.

-           Talán mert nem akartalak soha sem holtan látni, nem úgy, mint te engem – felelte Malfoy, jelentőségteljesen lepillantva mellkasára.

Harry követte tekintetét, és nem is tudta eldönteni, hogy mitől pirult el; a múlt, a gyilkossági kísérlete felemlegetésétől, vagy attól, hogy legszívesebben kigombolta volna Malfoy ingét, hogy meglesse a férfi mellkasát, maradtak-e hegek. Helyzetét Ron bonyolította, aki hozzálépett, és vállon veregette, mire Harry az italával szépen lelocsolta a túlzottan közel álló szőkét.

\-           Hé, Potter! – méltatlankodott Malfoy, viszkitől whiskey csöpögő ruhában.

-           Hé, Harry, találd ki, mit válaszolt Mio?! – lelkendezett Ron. – Jé, Malfoy, te meg hogy nézel ki?

\-           Barom – sziszegte a szőke férfi és a mosdó felé iramodott.

 

\-           Hát ezt meg mi lelte? – képedt el a vörös hajú, mire Harry elmesélte érdekfeszítő beszélgetését a volt mardekárossal. Aztán kénytelen volt elismételni az egészet, mikor Hermione melléjük lépett. Barátnője boldog mosollyal az arcán szorongatta rózsacsokrát, és Harry kérésére megmutatta kezén a gyűrűjét is. Ron büszkén ölelte át a boszorkát, majd amikor felzendült egy lassú dallam, a pultosnál lerakták a virágokat, és elandalogtak szerelmesen, összebújva.  
Harry egy pillanatra irigységet érzett a szívében, de aztán elhessegette a kezdődő rosszkedvét, és a mosdó felé indult, felmérni, milyen károkat szenvedett Malfoy ruhája.

 

_~ I’m in heaven baby ~_

_Úgy csókolt, mintha az élete múlna rajta, perzselően, odaadóan, még több vágyat korbácsolva. Egymásba kapaszkodott kezeik egyre síkosabbak lettek, az ősi ütemre mozgott a  testük, mintha nem is ez lett volna első szeretkezésük. Megállt az idő, kihagyott a szíve egy pillanatra, mikor kéj borította mindkettőjük agyát, a zihálásból fojtott kiáltás lett, a szenvedéllyé, a beteljesülése. Percekig képtelen volt megmozdulni, pedig tudta, nehezebb a másiknál, de félt, hogyha lehetőséget ad, a férfi újra bezárkózik, felveszi szokott faarcát. Mikor aztán végre legördült a karcsú testről, sem volt képes elengedni a másikat, kisimíotta az összekócolódott tincseket a szép metszésű arcból. Nem erre számított, sőt, nem is számított semmire, mikor benyitott a szőke után a mosdóba, ami mintha napokkal ezelőtt történt volna, pedig csak pár órája volt._

_~ Just give me one night ~_

 

-           Malfoy, itt vagy?

-           Hol a pokolba lennék, már látom, még mindig nem tanultál meg normális dolgokat kérdezni! – csattant a bosszús válasz. A szőke férfi a tükör előtt állt, és pálcáját lengetve, összeszorított szájjal próbálta menteni a menthetőt, rendbe hozni a ruháját.

-           Hadd segítsek – ajánlkozott Harry.

-           Még mit ne! Pont elég bajt okoztál már, ha lehet, tartsd magad távol tőlem! – hátrált Malfoy egy lépést.

-           Eddig nem úgy festettél, mint aki erre vágyott volna – vágott vissza fintorogva.

-           Hibáztam, veled nem szokott előfordulni? – szúrt vissza rögvest a szőke. – Nyugi, először és utoljára próbálkoztam be nálad, reménytelen eset vagy!

-           Micsoda? – hökkent meg még jobban Harry.

-           És még süket is – morogta Malfoy, kipirosodott arccal. – Húzz ki innen jó, amíg szépen mondom!

-           Malfoy, én – kezdett volna bele újabb magyarázkodásba Harry, de ekkor egy csókolózó pár robbant be az ajtón.

-           Bocs fiúk, nem tudtuk, hogy foglalt – szabadkozott a magasabb férfi, maga után húzva nevetgélő barátját.

-           Nincs miért elnézést kérni, mert nem zavartattok meg semmit – mormogta a távozó párocska után Malfoy. – Nézd Potter, felejtsük el, hogy találkoztunk, jó? Nem hiányoztál az elmúlt öt évben, és valószínűleg én sem neked. És ha most megbocsátasz - azzal válaszra se várva, a szőke bevonult a legtávolabbi wécéfülkébe.

 

Harry tátongva bámult Malfoy után, alig tudott kinyögni egy „ _Nos, jó”_ feleletet, és összerezzent,  mikor a néma helyiségben visszhangot okozott az ajtózár, amivel a szőke elzárkózott tőle. Zavarodott arccal sétált ki a pulthoz, rendelt egy újabb italt. Apránként, Malfoy szavain járatva az eszét kortyolta el az italt, mikor pillantása a táncterem közepén, boldogságtól sugárzó barátaira esett. Egyre a mosdót leste pillantása, de a szőke férfi egy szám, két szám múlva sem jött ki, így Harry azon vette észre magát, hogy lábai a csöpp helyiség felé viszik.

\-           Malfoy? – suttogta bele a csendbe a kérdést.  
Pár pillanatig nem hallatszott válasz a talán túl halk kérdésére, de aztán egy nyögést hallott meg az egyik fülke felől. Egy szenvedéllyel teli, önfeledt hangot, aztán zihálást, és más félreérthetetlen apró zajokat. Valaki épp önmagát kényeztette. Harry elképzelte, hogy Malfoy az illető, és a szemét is be kellett csuknia a rátörő vágyrohamtól. Bárki is volt az a wécéfülkében, nem neszelte meg, hogy nincs többé egyedül, és egyre kéjesebbeket, hangosabbakat nyögdécselt. Harry fülében dobolt a vér, sóvárogva lopakodott közelebb a zajforráshoz, nemi szerve egyre kemenyebb lett minden lépésnél, ahogy a farmernek dörzsölődött, ami csak tovább tüzelte epekedését. Merlinhez, Istenhez, Buddhához, az összes létező és nem létező szenthez, istenséghez fohászkodott magában, hogy tényleg az a férfi álljon az ajtó másik felén, akit odaképzelt; és valahogy maga mellé engedje őt is.

  
-           Malfoy – rekedten szólt a hangja, vágyát leleplezően, de ez most nem érdekelte. Benn az apró fülkében elnémult az eddig oly hangos férfi, aztán zihálni kezdett. Harry kétségbeesve törte a fejét, mit mondhatna, amivel rábírhatná a szőkét az ajtó kinyitására. Nekidőlt az ajtófélfának, szinte érezte Malfoy mágiáját, és megértette, hogy a másik vár valamit tőle. Talán csak egy szót, de most neki kell kezdeményeznie, ha az eddigi flörtölést ennyire képtelen volt észrevenni.

  
\-           Draco, engedj be! – Olyan csöndesen mondta ki, jóformán kilehelte a kérését, mégis meghallgatásra talált. Újra csattant a zár, és a szőke férfi résnyire kinyitotta az ajtót. Harry belekapaszkodott az ajtófélfába Draco látványától, fel-le száguldott pillantása a kigombolt ing, fedetlen mellkas és ágaskodó, vágytól duzzadt pénisz között. Egyetlen ugrással a falhoz nyomta a másikat, lábbal rúgott hátrafelé, hogy magukra zárja a fülkét, és csókolta, felfalta a régen csak gunyorosnak ismert ajkakat. Nem számított, hogy mennyire szűkös a hely, csak a szenvedélyes hang, amit Draco akkor adott ki, mikor Harry végre kézbe vette férfiasságát, és profi módon hajszolta a szőkét a csúcs felé. Sosem emlékezett rá később, hogyan került le róla a nadrágja meg az alsója, csak beleélvezett Draco kezébe, miközben a nyakát, vállát harapdálta.

\- Hazajössz velem? – rekedtes volt még Draco hangja is, zihálva vette a levegőt, de Harry bólintására elmosolyodott. Egymásba gabalyodva érkeztek a gyertyafényes hálószobába, ahol a közös nevetés után egyszerre mozdult a kezük egymás felé, hogy kapkodva végképp levetkőztethessék egymást, és újra belekóstoljanak a gyönyörökbe.

 

_~ Just give me one night ~_

_Draco felállt, cigarettára gyújtott, eltávolodott az ágytól, Harrytől. Mintha fényévekre került volna el gondolataiban a szeretkezésük óta eltelt tíz percben. Harry hang nélkül bámulta a kecses alakját, ahogy meztelenül az ablak elé, a holdfénybe sétált a szőke. Draco ellenállhatatlan volt, és ezt tudta is magáról, bárkit meg kaphatott volna. Harry szerencsésnek érezte magát a köztük esett kaland miatt; ugyanakkor szerencsétlenül is, mert Draco láthatóan várt volna tőle megint valamit. Talán megkapta, amit akart, csak kihívás volt, dac Harry megszerzése, a klub nevének megfelelően csak egy éjszaka jutott neki? Harry töprengve bámulta a másikat, és reménykedett, hogy többről van szó._  
Aztán kihunyt az utolsó parázs, és a szőke elindult a mosdó felé. Harry ösztönösen lendült Draco után, elkapta a kezénél fogva, és visszahúzta maga felé.  
-  _Mi az, Potter?_

_-_ _Sosem fogsz Harrynek hívni, igaz?_

_\- Azt ki kell érdemelned!_

_A bámulatosan kék szemekben tükröződött a holdfény, és egy cseppnyi szomorúság is. Perverzió volt tőle, de Harry férfiassága harmadszorra is megkeményedett, amint Dracóval testközelbe kerültek. Némán simította végig tenyerével a szőke arcát, aki csöppet belesimult kezébe. Csókokkal hintette a tejfehér mellkast, megharapva a seb halvány nyomát, amit ő okozott, évekkel azelőtt; aztán szájba vette Draco újra ágaskodó izgalmát. Percek múltak el, saját vágya nem számított, hiába parázslott öle kínzóan, csak a magával ragadó epekedés Draco egyre hangosabb nyögdécseléseiben. Gondolta a bűbájt, ujjait síkos folyadék borította be, és egyszerre mozdult a kéz, száj. Előbb nem értette, aztán egy pillanatra felmosolygott a végső izgalomtól álarcát levevő Dracóra.  
Csak viszonozni tudta, percek múlván, lökéseivel egyszerre mondta ki szeretője, a mennyországot jelentő férfi nevét. _

 

_~ ’cause I’m in heaven baby ~_


End file.
